


Las estrellas no son suficientes

by Leinth



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Touch-Starved, Touching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leinth/pseuds/Leinth
Summary: Cuando ya hay intimidad establecida, pero ciertas fronteras de consentimiento e imagen corporal aún no han sido exploradas. Cuando alguien te ama con sus palabras, su mirada, su cuerpo y sus acciones.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Las estrellas no son suficientes

**Author's Note:**

> Este en realidad es un fragmento de un fic más grande que estoy escribiendo, pero la escena me rondaba en la cabeza, así es que no me aguanté y la escribí. Y me aguanté menos todavía y la publiqué. El feedback es bienvenido ;)

―No, Mando, ya no quiero ―dijo entre sus brazos, cuando la buscó una cuarta vez―. Estoy cansada y me du…  
El la soltó en el acto, tornando a mirar a otro lado.  
―¿Necesitas vestirte?  
La honestidad de sus ojos parecía una entidad viva. “Otra diferencia”, pensó Cali. Eran esos momentos breves, en que miraba hacia atrás y no podía entender cómo pudo sentir que moría de amor por un hombre como Kalfre. Por un hombre que jamás habría aceptado su respuesta sin chistar, ni habría hecho esa pregunta.  
―No, estoy bien ―dijo.  
―¿Quieres que yo me vista?  
“Oh, Mando, para de avergonzar a mi yo del pasado”.  
―No. Me gusta la vista. ―Le imprimió cuanta picardía cabía a la frase.  
Algo de rubor se asomó al rostro del mandaloriano, mientras ordenaba las mantas para acostarse dándole la espalda.  
―¿Te molesta que te vea? ―Cali devolvió el favor.  
―No, solo me sorprende que quieras hacerlo.  
Ella captó la mirada que le dio por sobre el hombro y ladeó la cabeza en señal de pregunta, para no dejarlo escapar.  
―Tú eres… hermosa ―explicó―. Yo soy solo… lo que queda dentro de la armadura.  
Cali sintió fluir algo cálido en su pecho, hasta desbordársele por la sonrisa. Era arrobamiento puro. No era así como los ancianos describían el arrobamiento místico que se daba muy dentro del bosque, cuando habías entrado en profunda comunión con el Newén. Pero si esa experiencia mística no se sentía como esto, ¿qué gracia tenía?  
Tomó la mano de Din y tiró con suavidad. Dócil como siempre, el hombre se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y le permitió a ella enfrentarlo, explorándolo como la primera vez que lo vio así, vulnerable y desnudo.  
―Tu cabello es suave ―murmuró Cali, enredando los dedos entre la mata desordenada de descuido y buen amor. Mando cerró los ojos y ella sintió su calor en la marca de su palma, como una sobrecarga de energía―. Tu barba es suave también ―agregó, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de la mano.  
Dibujó la línea del cuello con el índice, y agregó más dedos para el ángulo casi recto del hombro. Él permaneció quieto, las manos en las rodillas, algo tensas.  
―Tus hombros son tanto más anchos que los míos, tus brazos son fuertes ―continuó ella, tratando de que su voz no temblara con las vibraciones en cada una de las marcas de su cuerpo―. El marco de tu cuerpo es tan esbelto, tan grácil.  
La marca en su frente pudo sentir como subía la temperatura en el rostro de ese hombre ―¿su hombre?―, que procuraba no mirarla directamente, y que no sabía qué hacer con sus manos.  
―Tu piel dorada es tan suave, como arena fina a la orilla del agua.  
―Allá donde no hay cicatrices ―replicó él. Las palabras de ella ardían en sus ojos, su mirada la calentó como el fuego de su piel.  
―Yo también tengo mis cicatrices, Mando ―se apresuró a decir ella, atrapando su rostro antes de que lo bajara―. Somos lo que somos, no aquello que nos han hecho.  
Cali ahuecó ambas manos en torno a su rostro, y se acercó. Sí, como una fogata temperando una noche de otoño al aire libre. Dibujó con los dedos las líneas de esa faz.  
―La línea de tu mandíbula… Quiero besarla cada vez que la veo ―dijo, uniendo palabras con hechos.  
―Arrugas ―exhaló Mando en su oído.  
―Mmmmm… tu voz. Me hace feliz saber que has sonreído bajo ese casco ―replicó ella, echando su melena negra a un lado de un cabeceo―. ¿De qué se ríen los mandalorianos?  
―De otros mandalorianos.  
Allí estaba, la muy escasa y poco común sonrisa. Tenue, controlada. Ella la respondió a lo ancho. Se acercó un poco más y echó una ojeada rápida hacia abajo.  
―Tu amigo también es guapo ―dijo, con una gran sonrisa y él tornó a mirar a otro lado―. Puedo decirlo ―agregó Cali, en un susurro en su oído, pero resistió el deseo de alcanzarlo, allá donde estaba, a media asta entre los vellos morenos.  
Con suavidad, Cali lo hizo mirarla de nuevo.  
―Tienes labios llenos. Tu nariz es la de un dios antiguo. Y tus ojos… ―Cali se detuvo, seria―. Tus hermosos ojos café, son grandes y están tan llenos de emoción que…  
La muchacha sintió que era ella la que ardía ahora, y que era su fuego el que veía reflejado en esas pupilas de mirar tan intenso, que algo se contrajo y dolió en su centro, y podría arrojársele encima en ese mismo momento, azuzarlo a mordidas y no dejarlo hasta que le rogara descansar.  
Tomó aire, se alejó un poco, posó una mano sutil en su mentón.  
―Eres hermoso, Mando. Eres perfecto.  
Nunca le había dicho semejante bobada a ningún hombre, pero las palabras salieron solas, tiernas como un poema, como esos ojos jalaran fuera de ella serenidad y no violencia.  
Tras unos momentos en que el hechizo de sus palabras siguió flotando entre ambos, la cabeza de él cayó, derrotada.  
―¿Dije algo malo? ―preguntó Cali, pero nada le respondió, solo la suavidad de los cabellos y el calor de ese rostro abrumado contra su pecho.  
Los brazos le rodearon el torso, y ella hizo lo propio con la cabeza.  
―¿Estás bien, Mando?  
Por respuesta solo tuvo la calidez de su aliento soplando sobre sus pechos. Las marcas azules en las palmas de Cali sujetaron la mejilla, la nuca, sintiendo. Los pensamientos de su compañero flotaban en una bruma de agradecimiento y confusión.  
―Din ―murmuró ella, apoyando su mejilla contra los cabellos tibios y húmedos.  
El abrazo en torno suyo se volvió más estrecho y fuerza fue ejercida para traerla a su regazo, donde “el amiguito” palpitaba, más despierto que antes. Pero no buscaba estar dentro suyo de nuevo. Podían tener sus ombligos juntos, podían estar tan cerca como un ser podía estar de otro, pero para Din Djarin eso era suficiente conexión. Y para ella también. ¿Qué más se podía desear, como no fuera esa comunión, esa intimidad?  
Minutos… quizá horas más tarde, un beso, delicado como un huérfano la anduvo buscando y la encontró en los labios y en la frente. Suave, tan suave, que todo se volvió suave también: lo que sea que a ella le estuviera doliendo antes, su cansancio, la humedad que se deslizó desde su interior.  
―Oh, Din, ¿aún quieres…?  
Su cálido y tembloroso susurro se topó con los ojos de él, donde la llama permanecía fija, sin fluctuaciones. Un leve cabeceo afirmativo, y Cali manejó la conexión con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra sujetaba la de él entre sus pechos, como si fuera a caerse a un abismo si la soltaba. Subir y bajar las caderas una sola vez le arrancó un gemido profundo, los ojos cerrados bien apretados.  
Antes de que pudiera moverse de nuevo, la mano de él le tomó mejilla, cuello, nuca, cabello.  
―Tú… tú eres hermosa ―le dijo, entre dientes apretados―. No alcanzan las palabras, no alcanza el aire, no alcanzan las estrellas para describir lo hermosa que eres, mi am… Cyar…  
Las olas que vinieron a bañarlos a ambos le quitaron esa palabra de la boca, en ambos idiomas, pero no las demás que recitó en el oído de su compañera, mientras esta se movía en el dulce compás del amor físico compartido. Cali no entendía más que la cadencia vocálica, la suavidad de las consonantes en esa voz de terciopelo, al tacto de esa piel de terciopelo, con ese, el hombre más suave de la galaxia, entregándosele de esa forma.  
Él tenía razón. Las palabras no alcanzaban. Las estrellas mismas no eran suficientes.


End file.
